


Turning Tables

by lazy_lemon



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>f1 드라이버 브랫이랑 데몰리션 더비 챔프 레이. 물론 설정은 그다지 중요하지 않습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

“Hey, Iceman.”

짙은 색의 레이밴이 눈 앞에서 싱글거린다. 브랫은 잠시 고개를 기울였다. 얇은 입술은 그가 어떤 반응을 보이건 상관 없다는 투로 그저 미소 지을 뿐이다. 어쩌려나 보고 있으려니 주변을 휘익 둘러보고는 마치 예정된 일행이라는 듯 자연스럽게 브랫의 맞은 편에 앉아 웨이트리스를 부른다. 그러면서도 그 얼굴에서 미소는 가시지 않는다. 정말로, 기분 좋은 일이 있다는 듯 얇은 입술이 부드럽게 곡선을 그린다. 메뉴를 제대로 보지도 않고 무어라 빠르게 주문을 한 그가 싱글거리며 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 동그랗게 커다란 눈은 선글라스에 가려 보이지 않는다. 마른 뺨에 깊게 자리한 보조개에 시선이 멎었을 때, 남자가 손을 뻗어 브랫 앞에 놓인 커피를 끌어당겼다.

“나 기억하죠?”  
“데몰리션 더비.”  
“잘 아네. 레이 퍼슨이에요, 미스터 아이스 맨.”

만족스럽게 다시 한 번 입술을 당겨 물고는 기세 좋게 커피를 들이마셨다. 충분히 불쾌할 일이지만 브랫은 자신이 그다지 기분 나빠하고 있지 않다는 것을 깨달았고 그 사실에 놀라느라 그에게 항의할 타이밍을 놓쳐버렸다. 그래서, 대신 자신 앞의 남자를 다시 한 번 노려보는 것을 선택했다.

“아메리카노?”  
“뭐?”  
“이런 걸 왜 돈 내고 마셔요?”  
“무슨.......”  
“포뮬러 원 드라이버들은 계집애들처럼 다이어트 코크에 풀떼기만 먹는다더니 사실인가 보네.”

온 얼굴로 쓰다고 외치며 레이가 혀 끝을 내물었다. 색이 옅은 입술에 대조적으로 선명한 혀가 날름거린다. 흠, 하고. 브랫은 다시 한 번 숨을 들이켰다.

“내 커피니까.”  
“알아요. 커피 한 잔 쯤 나눠 먹는다고 죽지는 않을 텐데. 뭐, 그래도 플래쉬 빛에 말라 죽을 것 같기는 하네요.”

어깨를 으쓱이더니 창가를 향해 고개를 틀고는 선글라스를 슬쩍 끌어내린다. 다분히 파파라치를 노리고 한 움직임에 기다렸다는 듯 플래시가 터진다. 하나, 둘, 셋, 넷. 들리지 않는 셔터음을 속으로 세다가 브랫은 문득 이게 무슨 일인가 싶어서. 짐짓 레이를 노려보는 것이었다.

“휴가 시즌 아닌가? 재빨리 고향으로 내뺐을 줄 알았는데 왜 아직 여기에 이러고 있어요?”  
“돌아갈 생각이야.”

정말로, 그럴 생각이었다. 하필이면 정비 불량으로 비행기의 이륙이 무한 지연되었고, 정확히 한 시간을 기다린 브랫은 그대로 짐을 들고 공항을 벗어났다. 8월. 휴가철에 새 항공권이 제깍 떨어져 나올 리가 없다. 결국 날짜는 이틀 후로 미뤄졌고 그 결과 브랫은 호텔 로비와 근처 공원이나 오가며 시간을 죽이는 신세가 된 것이다. 별 것 아닌 일이라 생각했지만 다시 떠올려보니 그다지 즐겁지는 않은 상황인지라 브랫은 누구에게랄 것 없이 투덜거리며 레이가 반 넘게 마셔버린 잔을 제 앞으로 끌어당겼다. 담배를 꺼내던 레이가 흘깃 브랫을 바라보았다.

“음.. 실내 흡연은 나쁘죠.” 

어깨를 으쓱이고는 선글라스를 벗는다. 그러더니 핸드폰을 만지작거렸다가 이내 손 끝으로 테이블을 두드린다. 정신없이 이어지는 부산함에 넋이 나갈 정도다.

“그래서, 어땠어요?”  
“뭐가?”  
“경기, 봤잖아.”

기억보다 눈이 크다. 살짝 쳐진 눈꼬리 때문에 입술을 사려 물고 올려다보자 비 맞은 강아지라도 된 것 같은 얼굴이 되었다. 브랫은 저도 모르게 그의 머리를 쓰다듬을 뻔 했고, 그래서 어색하게 컵을 쥐었다.

“나쁘지는 않던데.”   
“그게 끝?”  
“시끄럽고...”  
“하, 나는 나름 그 쪽 팬인데. 뭐, 돈이 튀는 그쪽 분들 눈에 나 같이 차나 부수는 놈은 별거 아니겠지만.”

싱글거리는 입가와는 전혀 어울리지 않는 내용의 말에 브랫의 눈이 커졌다. 하지만 레이는 브랫이 그러거나 말거나 제 앞으로 날라져 온 샌드위치에 온 신경을 집중하는 듯 했다. 입 안 가득 샌드위치를 밀어넣고는 우물거리면서도 끊임없이 말을 이어간다.

“왜요, 내가 팬이라니까 이상한가? 뭐. 내가 경기장에서 차를 부순다고 남의 차들을 다 깨부수고 싶어하는 것은 아니라고요. 맨날 개조만 하다가 맥주병 물고 여자 끼고 엎어지는 것도 아니고. 그쪽 경기는 주말에 하니까 한가한 우리가 시간 때우기 나쁘지 않거든. 그래서...”  
“레이.”

브랫이 냅킨을 집어던졌다. 동그란 눈이 조금 더 커졌다. 샌드위치를 잡은 손에 조금 더 힘이 들어가는 것이 보인다. 브랫은 입 안쪽을 깨물었다. 하지만 다음 순간, 레이가 다시 한 번 샌드위치를 베어 물었을 때에는 결국 목 안쪽까지 차오른 말을 토해내고 말았다.

“제발, 다 먹고 이야기 해.”

동그랗게 뜬 눈이 항의를 하는 듯 하지만 브랫은 다시 한 장의 냅킨을 그의 앞에 밀어놓았을 뿐이다. 빌어먹게도 말라 비틀어진 몸뚱이가 왜 그리도 볼품이 없는지 분명히 알았다. 그저 주둥이를 놀려서 먹은 것을 소화시키는 줄 알았더니 먹는 것 역시도 엄청난 것으로 샌드위치의 내용물이 무엇인지 접시 위에 흩어진 것 만으로도 충분히 알 수 있는 것으로도 부족해 그것을 끌어다 모아 또 하나의 샌드위치를 만들어 낼 수 있을 듯 했다. 분명 입 안으로 우겨 넣는 것을 보았는데 어떻게 저것이 가능한지, 브랫은 문득 밀려오는 두통에 한숨을 삼켰다.

***

햇빛이 뜨겁다. 브랫은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 더위는 질색이다. 여름방학이라고, 그렇게 스스로가 칭하는 휴식기는 짧게 주어지기에 더더욱 소중하다. 사실 한 시즌의 반을 가르고 있는 이 휴가는 시즌 가운데서 가장 중요한 시기다. 경기의 흐름이 익숙해지고 흥이 날 즈음이면 그 흐름이 끊어지는 것이다. 휴가 이후로 성적이 뒤바뀌는 일도 심심찮게 일어난다. 그러한 점에서 문제가 있다는 것을 부정할 수는 없지만 그럼에도 살인적인 스케줄에 끊임없이 시달린 몸에도 휴식은 필요한 법이다. 게다가 휴식이 필요한 것은 드라이버의 몸 만이 아닌 것으로, 테스트 드라이브만으로는 부족한 실전 경험을 토대로 머신을 업데이트하고 새로운 전략을 세울 틈 역시 필요한 것이다.   
자신에게 주어진 시간을 반으로 잘라 열흘 가량을 고향으로 돌아가 보낼 생각이었다. 그다지 집이라는 것에 애착이 없다고 생각하면서도 세계의 절반을 정신없이 돌아다니다 보면 어느 순간에는 맘 편히 몸을 뉘이는, 온전히 자신의 것인 공간이 절실해지는 것이다. 고급 호텔 룸의 인스턴트식 접대가 아닌, 오롯이 자신에게 속하는.   
브랫은 새로 주문해 놓은 바이크를 떠올렸고 동시에 자신의 침대가 더욱 더 절실해지는 것을 느꼈다. 언제나처럼 테스트 일자와 팀 행사의 일정이 공지되었고 숙지하는 대로 조정을 끝내고 떠나면 되는 것이다. 브랫의 여름은 언제나 그래왔고 변함이 없을 것이라는 데에는 그 누구도 이견을 달지 않았다. 브랫 자신 조차도 그 패턴에서 벗어나려는 생각조차 해 본 적이 없는 여름이, 전화 한 통에 그대로 흐트러졌다.

“정말 이게 재밌다고 생각하는거냐?”  
“일단 두고 보라고요.”

키들거리며 콜라를 들이킨다. 찰랑이는 액체 위에 떠다니는 얼음이 한층 청량감을 더했다. 익숙하게 혀 끝에 달라붙는 들쩍지근한 맛을 되새기다 브랫은 말없이 제 몫의 탄산수를 마셨다. 이미 평균 신장을 훨씬 웃도는 키다. 기록의 갱신을 위해서는 머신의 개조 뿐 아니라 무게를 줄이는 것도 상당히 중요했다. 이미 최저 무게 제한에 아슬한 머신이 다이어트를 할 수는 없는 노릇이니 이렇게라도 관리하는 수 밖에 없다. 브랫은 혀를 차는 대신 다시 한 모금 가득 물을 머금었다. 조금 부족한, 탄산의 간지러움이 입 안을 어지럽힌다.

“트럼블리.”  
“신나지 않아요, 브랫? 와우, 지금 봤냐고요. 장난 아닌데.”

휘파람까지 불어가며 신나게 주먹을 휘두르는 폼이 한 두번 와 본 것이 아니라는 것을 알려준다. 브랫은 말없이 경기장을 내려다 보았다. 동그란 타원형의 서킷은 그다지 익숙할 것이 없는 모양이다. 하지만 그보다 더 익숙하지 않은 것은 그 안에서 이루어지고 있는 “경기”라는 것이었다.  
다시금, 엄청난 파열음과 함께 푸른색 트럭의 본넷이 그대로 이그러진다. 질척한 진흙이 마구잡이로 튀었다. 브랫은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 물론 포뮬러 경기라고 해서 마냥 깨끗한 것은 아니다. 타이어의 잔해가 잔뜩 늘러붙은 차체의 하단이라던가 어디서 굴러 떨어진 것인지 알 수 없는 데브리. 그런 것들로 서킷의 노면은 어지러워지기 십상이다. 그런 것들은 무시하고라도, 경기가 끝난 이후 말 그대로 물 젖은 솜처럼 젖어 무거워진 수트의 감촉과 상상도 하고 싶지 않은 온갖 것들이 달라붙은 헬멧은 달가울 것이 없는 것이 사실이다. 하지만, 그래도 이런 식의 난장판은 전혀 예상도 못한 일이었다.  
간만에 시간이 맞으니 재미있는 것을 보여준다던 트럼블리의 전화에 응한 것 자체가 문제였는지도 모른다. 평소 좀비를 때려잡는 게임을 즐겨 하는 것은 알았지만 이런식으로 현실에까지 그 때려부수는 환상을 가져올 것이라고는 상상하지 못했다. 다들 즐겁게 소리지르며 즐기는 가운데 하나 둘 줄어들기 시작한 차가 이제 한 손에 꼽을 정도가 되자 열기는 극에 달아 이제 경기장은 터져 나갈 지경이다. 브랫은 어딘지 자신이 동떨어진 세계에 있다고 생각했다.

“이제 잘 봐요. 챔피언이 나설 차례니까.”

경기장에서 시선도 떼지 않은 채 트럼블리가 우물거렸다. 주근깨가 가득한 뺨이 붉게 상기되었다. 마구잡이로 부서지는 차들은 브랫의 취향이 아니다. 브랫은 시큰둥하게 팔짱을 꼈고 주황색 개조 트럭이 제 덩치보다 큰 SUV를 끝장내는 것을 보았다. 동시에 환호성이 터졌고 트럭이 방향을 바꾸어 하나 남은 상대에게 달려들었다.   
쇠가 찢어지는 소리는 자극적이다. 얇디 얇은 경량 합금과 플라스틱으로 이루어진 차체를 다루어 온 브랫에게 묵직하게 개조된 차량의 비명들은 필요 이상으로 비릿했다. 차체가 틀어지며 페인트가 칠해지지 않은 날 것 그대로의 프레임이 드러난다. 기울기 시작한 태양 아래 그대로 노출된 금속이 비명처럼 빛을 반사했다. 어찔하니 강한 빛이 정면으로 쏟아졌다. 브랫은 반사적으로 미간을 찌푸렸다. 더운 것은 질색이다. 정확히는 열기를 머금은 습한 공기라고 해야 할 것이다. 잊고 있었던 더위가 순식간에 찾아들었다. 관객들의 환호성도, 엄청난 파열음도, 모두가 지긋지긋했다.

“브랫.”

트럼블리가 타이밍 좋게 브랫의 팔을 쥐었다. 동시에 주황색 트럭의 창문이 열리고 운전자가 뛰어내렸다. 진흙이 무릎께까지 튀었지만 그는 개의치 않는 듯 환하게 웃을 뿐이었다.

“챔피언이라구요, 브랫. 브랫보다 우승 횟수가 더 많을걸.”

이를 드러내고 웃는 트럼블리보다 저 멀리 아래에 있는 남자의 보조개가 더 먼저 시선을 끌었다. 한 줌, 쥐면 부러질 것 같이 마른 몸이었다. 어울리지 않게. 브랫은 입 밖으로 내지 않고 투덜거렸다. 관객들이 그의 이름을 연호하고 있었다. 트럼블리는 남자를 잘 알고 있는 듯 길게 휘파람을 불며 모자를 흔들었고 동시에 남자가 이 쪽을 돌아본 듯도 했다. 하지만 어느 것 하나 확실한 것은 없었다.   
경기가 끝나고 브랫은 트럼블리의 손에 끌려 대기실로 내려갈 때 까지도, 브랫은 달아날 기회만을 노리고 있었다. 경기는 마음에 들지 않았고, 날씨 역시 마음에 들지 않는다. 관중석은 지저분하고 대기실 역시 수더분하기 짝이 없다. 이것들은 낯설면서도 동시에 익숙한 것이었고, 그다지 떠올리고 싶지 않은 기억이기도 했다.  
실제로 마주한 챔피언은 관중석에서 본 것 보다 덜 왜소했지만 역시 작았고 엄청나게 말이 많았다. 브랫이 F1 드라이버라는 말을 듣자 눈을 빛내며 쏟아내던 말의 반도 브랫은 알아듣지 못했다. 다만, 악수한 손에서 느껴지던 단단한 열기 만이 선명할 뿐이었다. 10분도 채 되지 않는 만남에서 브랫이 기억한 것은 그것이 전부였다. 그래서, 그저 그 동그란 눈과 지나치게 마른 목덜미만이 선명하던 남자가 느닷없이 제 앞에 나타난 순간에는 별 수 없이 그의 페이스에 끌려갈 수 밖에 없었다.

 


End file.
